


Cinnamon and Butterscotch

by CrystalShards64



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalShards64/pseuds/CrystalShards64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Called 'We can be happy together' on Fanfiction.Net] Fueled by pure DETERMINATION, Frisk is a pacifist, just trying to survive in the place known as the Underground, dangerous for any fallen human. Refusing to hurt anyone, they can't bring themself to hurt Toriel and wind up living with her. All seems well until word breaks out that monster kind's key to freedom is in the Ruins, thanks to a certain golden flower, and soon the duo are on the run from the Royal Guards, fleeing their home. As friends and foes lurk around every corner, will Frisk and Toriel survive with only each other and cinnamon and butterscotch pie, or will they fail and face  the consequences? And will they ever find a place to truly call home? [Frisk is gender-neutral in this]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MERCY

''ATTACK OR RUN AWAY!''

Frisk took a step back as the next wave of balls of burning flames hurtled towards them. Soon the air was filled with them and Frisk was scarcely dodging Toriel's grief filled attacks. They spied their health bar as they spun around and leapt forwards to avoid a wave of fireballs.

**04/20**

Frisk dived to the ground and sprung up moments later to dodge yet another magical attack. They were getting exhausted and were glad to see flames fade away, giving them their turn.

Toriel took a deep breath.

Frisk searched through his pockets and brought a small sweet in a candy floss pink wrapper. They ripped it off and popped it in their mouth. It was very un-licorice-like, the best flavour. It made a tingling feeling run through their body and they stole another glance at the health bar.

**14/20**

Well, it was better than only 4 hp, they could probably get a few turns out of it without having to heal themselves again.

''What are you proving this way?'' Toriel asked, her eyes locking onto them for a moment before looking through the small child again.

With a one swift movement of her hands, flames were dancing around Frisk. They gave a sigh and kept avoiding the attacks, one of the balls of fire grazed their right shoulder, causing them to wince and rub it. Toriel's expression softened at the sight for a second but quickly looked away before Frisk could notice.

More were starting to hit them now as they tried to make their injuries bearable, and the child saw their health dropping lower and lower.

**09/20**

**08/20**

**07/20**

**06/20**

**05/20**

**04/20**

**03/20**

The attacks were starting to grow weaker each time, you'd have to purposely run into the attacks to actually take damage. Frisk looked hopeful for a moment but then saw Toriel's expression and knew she was giving up that easy, and instead was waiting for them to heal themselves and continue.

Frisk looked at the ACT button. In the corner of their eye they could see the FIGHT option, just waiting to be used. It seemed to be glowing brighter than the rest, desperately wanting attention. Frisk looked back to Toriel and with a sigh pressed it.

With a running start they leapt and slashed straight at Toriel with the toy knife. She took some damage, not much to be serious but still a good chunk, and clutched her chest, closing her eyes slightly. Yet she almost looked...proud?

Immediately a horrible feeling washed over Frisk. One which filled their mind and soul. What had they just done? Tears began to prick in their eyes and they instantly knew what to do. If killing Toriel was the only way to get past her...then they wouldn't go past her at all.

Bright flames began to fill Frisk's eyes and they began running forwards.

Toriel looked at them, the small child holding the knife and charging straight towards her. At the last moment Frisk jumped up and swung the toy knife...away from them both. It landed with a clutter several meters away from them.

Toriel had not time to react before Frisk was putting their arms around her, crying into her chest. Not being able to say anything they looked up at Toriel, their eyes wide and pleadful.

''Can't we just go home?'' she asked softly, stroking Frisk's hair in an attempt of comfort..

Frisk grabbed the hand which was doing so and held it. With that they nodded. Toriel almost fainted with relief but then pulled away from the child's grasp.

''Please go home and wait for me my child,'' she spoke, ''I will be with you shortly.''

Frisk nodded again before heading out the room. Toriel gave weak smile and turned to the entrance to the ruins. With one moment, meters of fire magic came swarming towards it. It stood no chance of surviving.

As dust filled the air and various cracks and crashes could be heard, Toriel fanned away whatever was filling her eyes. The exit was completely blocked up by stone. Not even the tiniest speck of whatever lay outside out of it could be seen.

She turned around and began to walk back to her home- soon to be their home.

'Perhaps,' Toriel thought to herself, 'I can save one innocent life after all.' 


	2. Terrible puns and golden flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is beginning to settle into their new life with Toriel, eating cinnamon and butterscotch pie and having endure terrible puns. Toriel is remembering the fate which fell upon the other fallen humans, including the first. Trying not to let it show, she tries to focus on Frisk...who has gone missing!? And it wouldn't help if she knew a certain golden flower decided to have a nice chat with them.
> 
> Oh, and Frisk, if you can somehow read this, don't feel bad about not contributing to the Spider Bakesale, we couldn't have an interesting plot if you did...

Toriel pushed open the door to the house and stepped inside.  
''Hello? Anybody home?'' she called out, brushing the last traces of crumbled brick off her sleeve.  
A slight pattering of feet could be heard and Frisk bobbed into view. A smile stretched across Toriel's face as she pulled the child into a tender embrace. Frisk looked up and pointed to some drawing supplies covered in thick dust on a shelf, then tilted their head.  
''Why of course you can draw! I hardly remembered I even still had those things,'' said Toriel handing them over with a smile.  
She remembered the fate which had fell upon all the other children who had drawn with those supplies. Of course Toriel didn't say to Frisk what, she didn't want them having them nightmares. It was too late for her at this point.  
Frisk clapped their hands in delight and ran off to a table to start drawing. Toriel laughed softly and walked to the kitchen. She put the bag of groceries on the table and began stocking the shelves. It was only some butterscotch candies and jars of cinnamon but she had certainly bought a lot of it.  
''Who's upset now Asgore?'' she muttered to herself, ''I've saved a human and I refuse not to keep it that way.''  
Toriel gave a small smile at the thought as she finished packing things away and brought out a cinnamon and butterscotch pie she had made earlier on. Cutting a slice off and placing it on a plate, she walked back to Frisk and placed it in front of them.  
They were still engrossed in drawing but their nose twitched slightly and they finally looked up. They gave a small gasp and took a bite,closing their eyes at the bliss of it. Toriel gave a laugh at their expression and sat next to the fireplace, putting on her pair of reading glasses and getting out a book, **250 EASY SNAIL DISHES**.  
It was a calm and peaceful atmosphere and it was easy for Toriel to get lost in the many snail related recipes until she felt sharp tug at her dress. Toriel looked up to see Frisk looking very proud of themselves and holding up a piece of paper.  
On it there was child wearing a blue and purpled striped shirt with a brown bob and a smile so big it literally went off their face, and had a wire thin arm as they held hands with a lady who had been left white like the paper apart from their grey outline.They had two red dots for eyes, long drooping ears and two lines coming out of their head. They were wearing a bright purple dress with some triangles on it.  
''Aw, is that us?'' Toriel asked.  
Frisk gave a nod and Toriel hugged him again, taking the picture.  
''We shall have to put this somewhere everyone can see your wonderful drawing,'' she said, beginning to look around to see where she could pin it up. ''Ah-hah!'' Toriel said walking over to the fridge and putting a magnet over the drawing.  
Frisk seemed happy with this and opened the fridge before closing again. They made a fake gasping noise when they saw the drawing.  
Toriel gave a laugh. ''Exactly.''  
Frisk seemed happy and brushed their hand over their mouth, a few crumbs of the pie were on it. Toriel got a cloth and began to mop up the squirming child, smiling a little. As soon as she was finished Frisk grabbed the reading glasses she was still wearing and put them on experimently.  
''You want to try on my glasses my child? Well I guess if you want to that's OK, but I do warn you they might give you headache,'' Toriel said.  
Frisk gave a shrug and began to mime reading a book, making Toriel raise an eyebrow slightly, but she couldn't help beam.  
''Well then,'' she said, chuckling slightly, ''it seems you've made quite a spectacle of yourself haven't you?''  
Frisk pulled a face at the terrible pun making Toriel laugh harder. Then she brought out her phone and put the glasses on it.  
''Hey Frisk, why does the phone need glasses?'' she asked.  
Frisk looked at her blankly.  
''Because it lost it's contacts,'' said Toriel, clutching her sides with laughter now.  
''..................''  
Frisk put their hand over Toriel's mouth.  
''Wait, wait, just one more,'' begged Toriel, pulling the child's hand off, ''OK.... when is a lens really not a lens?''  
Frsik shrugged.  
''When it's an a-fake-ic.''  
Frisk walked out the room.  
''Wait that was the last one, I swear!'' called out Toriel after them.  
_The next day_  
Frisk was walking through the Ruins, humming a soft tune to themself. Toriel was out buying something she refused to tell them and apparently would be back home in an hour or two, so Frisk took the chance and went out for a walk.  
The Ruins loomed above them, shadows dancing on the walls and specks of light playing here or there. Frisk stiffled a yawn and took a turn. There was spiders scuttling everywhere and a sign read ' **SPIDER BAKE SALE** ' in bold letters. Frisk shrugged and walked over to investigate.  
There were two large webs in two of the corners and spiders were watching Frisk eagerly to see what they'd do next. Frisk walked over and searched through their pockets to realize they were out of gold. They shook their head sadly at the spiders as an apology and walked out the room.  
''Golly, I always knew you were an idiot but this was unexpected, even for me.''  
Frisk shivered slightly and turned around to face the golden flower otherwise known as Flowey behind them.  
''Here you are, on a mission to get back to the surface and what do you do? Give up at the first real challenge you get, how pathetic,'' Flowey snarled. His face contorted into the perfect impression of Toriel. ''Just because you can't bring yourself to harm the old hag.''  
Frisk crossed him arms, trying to look intimidating but wasn't really suceeding.  
Flowey gave a almost sympathetic sigh. ''You can't hurt a single soul, so answer me this. What are you to do if someone stronger comes along? Someone who you can't defeat with unicorns and hugs? What will you do then? If you can't hurt them you'll die and you'll die and you'll die.''  
His face began to rip everytime he said die until it suddenly pushed itself together again.  
''So where do you go from now? Just hide in a house for the rest of your life or go out into the open and be killed just because you won't fight?'' the flower inquired. Frisk didn't do anything.  
Flowey gave a cruel laugh. ''You really are an idiot, aren't you? Remember kid, iT's kiLLeD oR bE kiLlED.''  
With that they popped back underneath the Earth. Frisk stood there, dithering, for a moment.  
'You're wrong, they thought to themselves, 'Everyone has a bit good of them, even if not much, you just need to look hard enough.'  
They looked at the spot where Flowey had previously been.  
'And that includes you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes Chapter 2! The whole detailed plot which says what is going to happen in every chapter is done and safely written away in a book (that book is as precious as the Bible to me now) so soon I can say how many chapters there are going to be in the fanfic. Thanks to Mettapapansey for reviewing and leaving a Kudos (they write Flowey Gets a Journal and if you haven't read it READ IT) and thanks to anyone who reads this! :P  
> P.S Chapters will NOT be updated daily, it's just that I've already written the first 5 on Fanfiction.Net so I was just uploading them here


	3. It sounded like something was trying to break through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exit of the Ruins was still blocked up by stone.  
> Frisk didn't bother to visit much (and by that they never visited at all) until they heard a strange noise coming from that direction. The sound seemed to be coming from behind the exit.  
> It sounded like something was trying to break through.

Frisk walked back into their new home, shaking slightly from the encounter. They took a deep breath as they sat down.

They spied their drawing material, a couple of pieces of paper and a pack of fat wax crayons. They tipped them all onto the table. Red, yellow, green, blue, black, brown and grey.  
They had obviously been used before, blunt tips and scratches on the sides- could've the children Toriel have mentioned before have used these as well? For some reason it made Frisk feel very uncomfortable, almost as if they were following in the footsteps of someone who died.  
They decided not to think about any further but couldn't help thinking about something else- the green and yellow crayons were especially blunt, and the brown and red one was pretty well used as well. Did somebody wear a lot of yellow and green?  
Frisk decided to take their mind off it by exploring the house. They poked their head through doors and opened every drawer to see what was inside. It was also quite fun trying on all these kid's hows they had found, especially a pair of ballet shoes and started twirling around like they had seen proper ballerinas do. They kept crashing into things though so Frisk decided perhaps being a ballerina wasn't for them.  
They slipped the ballet pumps off and put them in their rightful place and curled up in the chair near the fireplace, dozing off eventually....

 

  
_Somebody was laughing and clapping, their figure was blurry but looked familiar._  
_In front of them there was somebody in a tutu with their hair swept up in a bun and a pair of ballet pumps on their feet. They were doing proper pirouettes and gracefully leaping around the room. They finally came to a stop and did a curtsey. The figure clapped harder._  
_''Amazing! Where did you get so much talent?'' they asked._  
_The person with the bun looked at them. ''I've been going to ballet classes for 3 and half hours every Saturday and Sunday since I was 4,'' they spoke, their voice was female and very confident._  
_''Oh no wonder you're.... on pointe,'' spoke the other figure. The girl tilted her head slightly. ''I have to admit, all those ballet classes are really keeping you on your toes.''_  
_''I'm not particularly one for puns, especially these types of ones, but I'll have to admit it's clever how quickly you think of them, you can probably think one up for any occasion,'' the girl said._  
_ ''I've never thought of it like that..... well anyway, is there any reason why you do ballet so much?'' said the other figure. _  
_The girl was silent for a second before speaking._  
_ ''It's always been a passion of mine, I always get lost in the music, it's almost like I'm telling a story through movement. I think it's unfair some people can't even stretch their legs or raise a finger and sometimes get weighed down by the shackles of reality. That's why I dance so much- I want to make people like them feel better and show them there's a better way,'' said the girl, ''and I refuse to let them down.'' _  
_The figure was quiet for a moment._  
_''You know, you have a lot of integrity.''_  
_''What's that?''_  
_''The quality of being honest and having strong moral principles.''_  
_''Huh...guess I kinda do in a way.''_  
_''You really do in a lot of ways, now do you want some pie..... I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name already.''_  
_''That's OK, it's hard to remember someone's name at first. My name is Jade.''_

 

''My child I'm back!''  
Frisk opened an eye, they were still on the chair. That was a very odd dream, Frisk wasn't quite sure what is was supposed to be.  
They looked at Toriel and walked over, pulling a puzzled face.  
''My child is there something on your mind?'' she asked, putting a bag on the table and turning around to face them again.  
Frisk signed 'I had an odd dream.'  
Toriel looked thoughtful for a second. ''Well all dreams are odd really, they're just taking things out of your mind and putting them in a different prospective, almost like their mixing them up to make some sort of weird movie,'' she said.  
Frisk shook his head. 'No, it was weird like....it had actually happened before,' they signed.  
''Hmm....perhaps you could tell me about it?'' Toriel asked.  
'It's hard to explain.'  
''Then why don't you draw a picture?'' she suggested. Her eyes lit up. ''Actually I thought because you like drawing I'd get you some more art materials so feel free to do whatever you want for it.'' She walked into the kitchen to do some washing up.  
Frisk gave a nod and began drawing. Only seeing everything as blurry in the dream they made a rough outline. In the end they had one person who looked strangely like Toriel and another wearing a ballerina outfit. They went into the kitchen and help up the picture to Toriel.   
She dropped the plate she was cleaning.  
''Oh dear, look at the mess I've made,'' she said,grabbing a dustpan and brush and bending down to sweep it up, not looking Frisk in the eyes. ''I'm sorry it's just that picture...reminded of someone but never mind-''  
'Was their name Jade?' Frisk signed.  
Toriel was silent for a moment. ''Yes,'' she said, ''yes it was.''

 

Muffet pulled the next batch of muffins out.

They were a big and had an odd brownish colour to them. A spider leg or two stuck out of each one.  
''And that's why you don't mix up the dried cherries and the dried mangoes,'' she said to a group of spiders watching her. ''Unless you want to end up in the next batch.''  
She started placing the cupcakes on a cooling rack with on arm, another sticking a cake tester in each one, another two holding a bowl while icing sugar was sifted into it, one packing icing bags full of frosting, one already piping frosting on an earlier batch of muffins, one placing a caramelized spider on top of each one and the last one mopping her brow as she worked.  
A spider pushed its way out of the group and landed on Muffet's shoulder, holding a telegram.  
''Ooh the Ruin reports?'' she said and used the tow arms which used to be placing the cupcakes and holding the cake tester to put on a pair of eight lens glasses and hold up the telegram.  
''OK, OK.......'' she muttered, ''.....oh, how very interesting.''  
The spiders watching her gave a puzzled look.  
''It seems somebody is too refined for our taste, walked straight into our bake sale and didn't buy anything. Was it really that hard to help out a spider?''  
Muffet's only free arm, slammed its fist on the counter, making the group jump.  
''Well, well, well.... it seems we're just going to have to pay them a visit and show them how much effort goes into our pastries, maybe they'd like to be part of it themselves,'' the purple spider spoke smoothly. Then she started repeatedly banging her fist on the counter.The spiders scuttled away.  
When Muffet had finally finished her temper tantrum she sighed and finished icing the muffins. Then she leant against the counter, chin resting on her hand.  
''Howdy!''  
Muffet looked around to see a gold and white flower in front of her.  
''Hello......''  
''Now I couldn't help hearing your little 'conversation' back there, this fellow sounds real terrible doesn't he?'' Flowey said.  
Muffet gave a nod.  
''But what if I was to tell you that they were a human?''  
Muffet eyes widened.  
''Yeah, if you were to report them and get them captured....who knows how much gold you'll get?'' he continued.  
You could almost see the huge pile of good in Muffet's eyes until she looked back to Flowey.  
''And why are you telling me all this?'' she asked.  
''Oh nothing, just wanted to help someone out, and anyway, what would a flower want with gold?'' Flowey responded.  
Muffet looked thoughtful for a second. ''Well thank you Mr Flower, I'll be sure to do so! In fact, I'm off now!''  
Muffet pulled of her apron and walked out the room.  
''Happy travels!'' Flowey called out after them. He grinned maliciously and popped back under the ground.  
The next day  
Frisk yawned and sat up.  
They were sitting in their new bed in their new bedroom in their new home.  
Pulling off the pajamas that were slightly to big for them and putting on their usual brown shorts as well as their magenta and blue striped sweater, Frisk spied a piece of cinnamon and butterscotch pie with a note attached.It read ' **HERE'S SOME SWEET PIE FOR MY SWEETIE PIE** '.  
Frisk wrapped it up in tissue and headed out the house, deciding to go on another walk. It was the most interesting thing they could think of doing. They set out, nibbling their pie and walking everywhere they hadn't thought they had been yet.  
It was when Frisk was walking they heard it.  
It was a kind of crashing and grinding noise, and it kept going. Deciding to investigate, Frisk began listening carefully and began walking to the source of the noise. What they saw was... the exit of the Ruins.  
The sound continued, growing louder each time. Frisk wondered what could be making that noise.  
It sounded like someone was trying to break through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I feel like not updating anytime soon just for the suspense.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been thinking about what might happen if they game actually allowed you to stay with Toriel (one can dream) and I began to make up a rough plot of what it would be like. Eventually, it grew into a full-blown story which I ended up posting to Fanfiction.Net under the name 'We can be happy together', a quote from Toriel's fight. I changed it to 'Cinnamon and Butterscotch' because....actually I don't know why, it just sounded right. Also, the story is set to have around 30-40 chapters but that may change if I have to tweak my schedule for updating or maybe even the plot. Well that's all for now, hope you enjoy the story and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.


End file.
